The present invention relates to a fire hose which has a cable way for signal transmission axially extending in an internal space of the hose.
Conventionally, fire fighting is executed through cooperation between a pump handler and a fireman who holds a nozzle of a fire hose, since a pump is positioned apart from the actual fire. It is obvious that if the fireman with the nozzle can directly control the pump, it is extremely advantageous for operation flexibility or labor saving. However, for that purpose, an electric circuit for controlling the pump from the nozzle is required, and, as for the control method, radio operations at the location of a fire have various difficulties. Furthermore, there are many problems in mounting a control circuit separate from the hose or attaching a wire along the hose. Therefore, such a device has not been realized yet in spite of a great demand from those who are actually concerned with fighting fires.